Demon Child
by TrunksxOoc
Summary: they're are many things the young prince is: evil, cunning, sadistic,and sexually frustrated. there are many things a man in heat could do. What will happen when this sadistic prince meets this beautiful masochist woman.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT****. **

**A/N:**** Hello people I just want to warn you that this is my first fan fiction with a lemon. So please go easy on me **_**I'M JUST A KID**_**, and please give me support and I Hope you enjoy. So this is a one shot of kid vegeta.**

**WARNING: LEMON INVOLVED BETWEEN A SPECIFIC BLUENET AND one adolescent PRINCE!(YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED) **

**Demon child**

When people first lay eyes on me they see an innocent little eleven-year-old boy.

I guess I am an eleven-year-old boy, but I'm anything but innocent.

One thing I am is _sadistic__._ Just with the screams of my victims I could feel my arousal through my spandex.

Be it male or female I love the sounds of one begging for mercy, the higher the screech the bigger I get, the more the suffering the more pleasure I feel.

Today my comrades and I are assigned a new purging mission. We're suppose to eradicate all life forms from this tiny planet "Err" who does Frieza think we are some couple of weaklings. We should be purging planets with appropriate power levels. Not some backwater planet, but then I learned some very interesting facts about this _planet. For starters one of my henchmen, Radditz, remembered that his younger_ brother was sent there a long time ago as an infant.

I didn't know how I should've felt knowing there was another saiyan alive. Delighted that some of my people survived not mattering that it was just one, or nothing because I'm not certain if Freeza would even let him live, also because he was so weak that he couldn't even destroy a weak planet. I will never understand why Freeza even allowed Nappa and Radditz to live; they really aren't of any use to him.

We are to depart in one hour from the planet that was once known as "Arlia". But now it is known as "_Planet 4.1.9",_ you think with the time Freeza has he could think of better names of his newly concurred planets**. **

After we are well rested and our stomachs are full we set out to purge planet "Earth". I send Nappa to go check the fuel system, meanwhile I spar with Radditz, I swear I don't even know why I even waste my time with this pineapple-headed weakling. The bald idiot finally reports back to me to assure me that we have enough fuel to make it to Earth and back to _"Planet 1.0.1"_ to refuel our ship. We are to arrive there in exactly _one year_.

"**One year later….."**

We are entering the planet's atmosphere; I can tell that this planet takes the cake for being the weakest planet in the whole galaxy. Its inhabitants don't even have a power level higher than _100_. They're so weak that radditz could carry-out this whole operation by himself. As we landed a flock of animals scurried away, they have thick woolly fur that is colored white; it also has a short tail, and hoofed feet, they also make a _"BAH"_ noise. The area is very green, a sign that it is healthy, also money because every buyer wants a healthy planet. Our mission is to purge this planet, but in more personal bases also find that saiyan **(A/N: Goku is 6 years old by the way). **We get out of the ship and examine the surroundings; we don't see much just grass. As we start flying I truly notice the beauty of this planet and also the value. I see tall buildings, the greenery is beautiful, and the women are appropriate for the eye; unlike saiyan women who are more like she/he's.

We decide that we should split up, Nappa will take the north and east, radditz will take the south, and I will take the west. As I get there I begin to form an energy ball to destroy this pathetic place. I was about to throw it when I noticed a dome shaped building, the reason why it got my attention was because of a specific aqua haired female coming out. I noticed her beauty with my keen eyesight. Her hair was a rich shade of blue. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright blue and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, and full lips, just by looking at her you can tell she's probably in her early twenties.

I was snapped out of my trance when the transmitter started beeping. "Oh god dammit Nappa" I thought in my head as I rolled my eyes. I ask the buffoon what he wanted, not taking my eyes of that blue haired goddess. He informs me that both he and radditz are done with their assignments. As the conversation finally ends I immediately go after my soon to be pray. As I follow her I see her get something out of her left pocket. It seems to be some kind of capsule, as I examine it she presses a button on top and smoke appears. When the smoke cleared up it revealed a red color object with four black things on the bottom, and transparent glass on all the sides. **(A/N: I'm sooooo sorry I just don't know how to describe a car, please give me some ideas)**

I quickly go up to her and poke her on her rear, she jumps up and turns around; I can clearly see anger as her eyes darken, but eventually soften as she sees me clearly thinking I didn't know any better, "fool" I think in my head while grinning. She gives me a sweet smile and asks me what I want in a kind voice. I roll my eyes at this woman who obviously doesn't know that this "innocent" little boy actually is a cold blooded demon child sent from the bottom of hell to wreak horror on innocent people, and will soon squeeze the life out of her just for his own pleasure.

I think of an Idea to lure her to my ship. Then it comes to me; all I have to do is to pretend to be lost. I quickly use my acting skills and my innocent baby looks to my advantage and produce fake tears. She asks me in a worried voice as to what is wrong. In between sobs I tell her that I'm lost. "Good she took the bait", I congratulate myself inside for another well done job. She offers to take me back home; I quickly nod my head and give her a heartwarming smile. I tell her that I live in a place called Mt. Paozu. **(A/N: I know that's where goku lives) **

"**One hour later….….."**

Finally when we get there she looks confuse as to why anybody would live here. I could clearly feel the tension building up; I can tell she's scared that a wild animal might come out and eat us both. I decide to act cute and told her that if a wild animal came out and attacked us I would protect her. All she gave me for a respond was a nervous laugh.

I heard movements in the bushes; I knew it wasn't a wild animal since I could sense power levels. The woman instantly jumps and freezes. Then after a couple of seconds something comes out of the bushes, actually someone so to say. The woman gives a sign of relief as she saw the boy. I didn't really take any importance to pay attention to the boy. That is until the female stated or rather asked the boy why he had a monkeys tail glued to his butt.

My eyes instantly shot open and interest was seen in them. I was in disbelief "….. I found him…" I said loud enough that they heard and the attention turned to me. I quickly recovered from my state of disbelief and thought of something that would make this moment less awkward. I also have to think of some way to convince the boy to come along; I'm certain this is the saiyan we are looking for.

"Woman…leave me and the boy alone" Said vegeta. Bulma gave vegeta a confused look as if to why vegeta would want to talk to this strange boy. Goku looked at vegeta and thought that he didn't look that older than himself, a couple years or so. He also noticed a dark look in his eyes that spoke of a dark past and dark life. He dismissed the thought because who was he to judge people, after all he's only been near one person, his grandfather, and various animals.

Vegeta asked the boy what was his name, he already knew of course, but he wanted to see if he would give his saiyan identity. The answer shocked vegeta to say the least. He said his name was …was_**…"Son Goku".**_ The next thing goku knew he was on the ground holding his left cheek. _**"You third class baka, how dare you neglect your heritage!"**_ screamed vegeta. Goku stood up quickly and yelled at vegeta as to what was his problem. _**"Where the hell did you get that stupid name, your name is kakarot. You are a saiyan!" **_Bulma heard yelling and decided to go see what the kids were up to.

"_Kakarot why haven't you finished your mission?!"_ asked vegeta. Goku looked at vegeta like he was crazy and said that he was human. "Oh... Okay they why don't you enlighten me about how you have that tail, because I'm sure every human has one." Said vegeta with a sarcastic voice while rolling his eyes and putting his hands in the air. "Look I don't know what or who you are, but I don't have to explain myself to you. And besides if you want to know who someone is it's proper to introduce yourself first."

"Very well, I am _**VEGETA PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, AND YOUR SUPERIOR**_." Said vegeta with pride dripping in every word. There was a moment of silence, but then was killed by a hardy laughter coming from Goku. Vegeta's eye winded with shock, and anger was shown in them. _**"HOW DARE HE … HOW DARE HE LAUGH AT ME, PRINCE VEGETA, HIS SUPERIOR!" **_thought vegeta in anger. You could only push a person so far, especially this person. First he neglected his heritage, then he didn't even know who _**HE**_ was, finally the _**laughed at him…HIM**_.

Bulma saw this whole ordeal play out; she heard vegeta say that he was a prince, a prince of an unknown place to her. Then seconds later the boy that she thought was weird and strange, and kind of cute was thrown into a tree with a hole in his heart and smoke coming out. She gave an ear piercing scream. Vegeta turned his attention to his forgotten blue haired goddess. He gave her a smirk that showed his white sharp canines, and approached her slowly. She started to back up but ended backing up to a tree. Next thing she knew he was behind her and then she saw blacked out. He dragged her body back to the ship, and put his scouter back on to connect with Radditz and Nappa to tell them not to interrupt him and to go and _"have fun." _

"_**LEMON …LEMON … WARNING … WARNING… LEMON"**_

She moaned from the tapping light against her face, wondered how long she'd been asleep. She blinked, shut her eyes, and blinked again. She yawned, and managed to fully open both her eyes. Where was I? She wondered. She tried to rub her eyes but found her naked body strapped to a metal table. She started to scream frantically. She soon heard footsteps coming from the dark hallway, and then the boy, vegeta was his name came out. She could feel her heart skipping a beat as he came closer and a tight congestion build up in her chest.

I could sense her fear, my excitement coming out, and clearly shown as there is a bulge in my spandex. I bring my _"toy box"_ with me so that I may commence the game. I get out a liquidly substance out of the box and pour a great amount all over her breast; which are quiet large. She squirms as she feel the cold liquid touch her warm body. I put the liquid away and start to massage her large breast. She moans asking me what I'm doing. All I give her for a respond is a sickening sweet smile. She starts to cry as she soon comes to the conclusion of what her fate is to be. I slap the bitch so she can be quiet, but not so hard that it will leave a mark. No, I don't want to ruin this pretty face, not _yet._

She quiets down and I continue with my ministration. I lower my hands to her beautiful trimmed womanhood. I spread her legs, she tries to keep them close and protest yelling at me to stop. I love a woman that is not easily broken, it makes it more entertaining. I slip one small finger in to her pussy and start to lubricate it with the liquid that was still left in my hand. She squirms and moans, pleas and begs, I stop for a moment and look at her beautiful turquoise colored eyes. I tell her she is beautiful, and I tell her if I don't kill her I'll give her the honor to be my sex slave. She gasps and asks how a child could be so evil. I simply tell her because I'm a _"demon child"._ I get a "toy" from my box, witch so happen to be a dildo and tease her with it. She yells at me to stop but I just go faster. I tease her clit while I fuck her with the toy, her pleas of pain turn to please of pleasure as she begs for more. I stop as she is to climax, she pants and pants then I start again, again she is about to climax, and I stop again. This continues until I get bored, and want some fun of my own. But before I leave to go play somewhere else I stick the dildo up her tight butt hole and go do something else. As I am still a child I get bored easily with doing the same this over and over again.

As I look at those voluptuous breasts I start to remove the lower half of my spandex, as I do that she gasps and my size. I smirk at that, every time I seem to fuck a bitch they all tend to do that. I climb the table and position my 14 inch. Cock between her enormous lubricated breasts. I begin to move back and forth back and forth, I yell at her to lick it, and of course she does. I pinch her nipples and begging to stretch them, she screams in pain and pleasure combined. I look back and see that she's dripping wet, the bitch likes this. I tease her about how she's such a dirty bitch, and what a masochist she is. She denies everything, so to proof the bitch wrong I get another to out of my box, which so happens to be a whip. Her eyes widen in fear, she begs for me to stop, but I don't. I fuck her pussy with the whip, and she starts moaning in pleasure. She is about to climax, and I quickly remove the whip and replace it with my colossal dick.

Both the saiyan and the human were so close to climaxing. As they both reached that point the young prince wrapped his tiny fingers around the human's throat and started to squeeze her life out. Who was to know this would be the last climax the woman would ever have. The young prince truly was a demon child…..


End file.
